


by my side

by Sotong_sotong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwaizumi runs out of ideason what to get Oikawa for Valentine's, M/M, Romantic Comedy, SASO 2016, Valentine's Day, cue Murphy's Law laughing in Iwa-chan's face, cue aun being saps, cue lowkey Matsuhana meddling good-heartedly, cue out of stock milk bread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotong_sotong/pseuds/Sotong_sotong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamaki snorts with feeling. “Yes, <i>oh</i>. Go ask Oikawa what he wants if you’re that insecure.”</p>
<p>“Knowing that Hanger, though,” Matsukawa adds, “he’d be happy with anything you come up with. Even if it’s just milk bread.”</p>
<p>Hajime nods dumbly.</p>
<p>The school bell rings then, signalling the end of lunch break, but as usual, Hanamaki gets the last word in.</p>
<p>“Please don’t let my trousers’ sacrifice be in vain, idiot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(aka Iwaizumi doesn't know what to get Oikawa for Valentine's Day, and it spirals from there with Matsukawa and Hanamaki at his heels)</p>
            </blockquote>





	by my side

**Author's Note:**

> written as a prompt fill for SASO 2016, bonus round 1: memory. the prompt was: [Remember when the cafeteria ran out of milk bread and Iwaizumi officially ran out of ideas for Valentines Day gifts to give his boyfriend?](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13489.html?thread=4551345#cmt4551345)

“So.”

Two hands punctuate that statement against Hajime’s back, making him stumble forward. He nearly slips on the classroom hallway, but by whoever’s grace, he recovers and quickly jabs his elbows backwards; Hajime knows only three people who’d dare sneak up on him like that, and one of them’s probably dealing with fawning girls somewhere.

Both Hanamaki and Matsukawa let out simultaneous _oofs!_ — what’s up with that hideous synchrony?— upon contact with his blows. 

“As expected.” Hajime huffs when he turns around, vindicated and accomplished.

The two culprits share a look of exasperation; Hanamaki rolls his eyes and snorts while Matsukawa reaches out to flick Hajime’s forehead.

“Seijou’s number one psychic, are you now?,” Matsukawa teases, tone low but warm.

Hanamaki joins in by ruffling Hajime’s hair (as if it wasn’t already spiky enough), playfully interrogating, “Spit out the truth, Iwaizumi! Where are you hiding the tarot cards and magic glass ball?”

Matsukawa’s eyebrows start doing some kind of lascivious bounce, and it’s one of those sights that’s so weird but Hajime just can’t look away from. “Probably in a certain Hanger’s pants.”

As if that isn’t enough, Hanamaki loops an arm around the taller boy’s shoulders, looming over Hajime like some out-of-place hooligan. He leers. “But of course, Mattsun. Why else would our dear Iwa-chan want to get in Tooru-chan’s pants?’

(Hajime sends a quick prayer to the gods above since karma is forcing him to deal with these two _demons_.)

“None of your damned business, isn’t it?” He scoffs and resumes walking to his classroom.

He stops in his tracks when Hanamaki calls out again: “It definitely is our business when Valentine’s next week, you idiot. Have you decided on what to give Oikawa?”

(Oh.)

Matsukawa sighs long-sufferingly. “He really did forget. Remind me to buy you that cream puff later, Takahiro.”

“Sure,” comes the other boy’s satisfied reply.

( _Ohh_.)

Hajime whips around, urgency vibrating in his every movement; he croaks out, “ _Shit._ Help me, please?”

His two friends high five each other, then, grin victoriously at him. “Now you’re talking, Iwaizumi.”

 

*

 

They make their way towards a nearby vending machine to get some juice. Hajime pays for the other two as well, since they’re miraculously being well-meaning friends for once. And they, in turn, humbly accept his kindness; Hanamaki gets strawberry milk, Matsukawa grabs the melon one.

There’s a beat or two of quiet company as they sip their drinks. It’s not that this is rare, it’s just that they choose to fill it with tomfoolery and good cheer most times.

Matsukawa breaks it first. “Make sure you have condoms ready on that day. If you’re gonna play, you have to play safe.”

Hajime slaps his own forehead.

(Like that.)

Hanamaki twirls his straw in the air and accompanies Matsukawa’s words with some sound advice of his own. “Remember to get it according to what type of lube you’re using. If it’s petroleum jelly-based—“

Hajime cuts over him, grumbling, “I know, I know, you told me that before. What I really need to know now is what to get Oikawa.” A twinge starts to pound in his head the more he worries about next week. “It’s not that he’s picky, I just don’t want to let him down.”

Matsukawa glances at Hanamaki, and a silent conversation passes between their eyes.

(Hajime thinks about that sometimes: how two people can know so much about each other without the need to bare it out loud.)

(He wants that too.)

“Oi! Oiii—! Earth to Iwaizumi Hajime!”

He snaps back to attention. “Eh?”

“What’s wrong now?” Hanamaki _thumps_ him on the shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

Hajime decides to come clean. “It’s just,” he rubs the back of his head, “you guys seem so attuned to each other. I wish Oikawa and I could be that way too. Then, I’d know exactly what he would want.”

Matsukawa does a splendid spit take upon hearing that; some of it lands on Hanamaki’s trousers, making it look decidedly wrong without intention. Hajime inwardly decides to be amused by this.

His friend gives him the worst stink eye possible as he pats off most of the residue with a handkerchief. “You, of all people,” he begins mercurially, “don’t have the right to be jealous about that! Right, Mattsun?”

The boy nods, and hides his smile at Hanamaki’s irritation behind his juice box. Then, he looks at Hajime and speaks sincerely. “If Oikawa was in Makki’s place, and you were in mine, Oikawa would have dodged what just happened in seconds.”

(Something _clicks_ then in Hajime’s head.)

“Oh,” he says.

Hanamaki snorts with feeling. “Yes, _oh_. Go ask Oikawa what he wants if you’re that insecure.”

“Knowing that Hanger, though,” Matsukawa adds, “he’d be happy with anything you come up with. Even if it’s just milkbread.”

Hajime nods dumbly.

The school bell rings then, signalling the end of lunch break, but as usual, Hanamaki gets the last word in.

“Please don’t let my trousers’ sacrifice be in vain, idiot.”

 

*

 

Oikawa squints at him later on in the gym’s changing room. “Iwa-chan, is something on your mind?”

Hajime sighs. It’s just like Oikawa to notice the smallest changes in him. “Yeah, it’s not something bad, though.”

Oikawa simply hums, leaning in to lie the side of his head on Hajime’s right shoulder. “If you say so.”

That calms him a little. His fingers reach up to toy with Oikawa’s fringe. Gently, gently.

“Just get me milk bread for Valentine’s, Iwa-chan.”

Hajime jerks. “How did you—“

Oikawa shifts his head up to kiss Hajime’s temple, and smiles cheekily. “Intuition, Hajime, intuition.”

At that, he can only laugh in wonder, breathlessly.

 

(Hanamaki was right: Hajime is just being an idiot over this whole thing.)

 

*

 

When it is Valentine’s though, the school cafeteria amazingly runs out of milk bread, leaving Hajime just entirely resigned to his fate and the cackling laws of Murphy.

He meets Oikawa on their block’s rooftop, empty-handed and a bit dejected, but Oikawa is having none of that. 

“Idiot,” he says as he settles down beside Hajime, pulling Hajime’s head to rest on his lap, “just make sure you still love me this year, and next year, and the years beyond that.”

Oikawa pauses, smiles as brightly as the sun shining up high, and seals the deal, “And I’ll return just as much love back to you, be it this year, next year, or other, other years.”

Any remaining clouds in Hajime’s head clear when Tooru puts it that way.

 

now, just know that I’m happy  
because you’re here with me  
you, just you, is what I really need  
and all the other thoughts mean  
nothing to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and concrits are always welcomed! :D


End file.
